(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick-up method of a die bonder and to a die bonder and, specifically, to a highly reliable pick-up method of a die bonder and to a die bonder capable of stripping a die without fail.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The process of assembling a package by mounting dies (semiconductor chips, to be simply referred to as “dies” hereinafter) on a substrate such as a wiring board or a lead frame includes the step of dividing a semiconductor wafer (to be simply referred to as “wafer” hereinafter) into dies and the die bonding step of mounting the obtained dies on the substrate.
The bonding step includes the step of stripping the obtained dies from the wafer. In this stripping step, these dies are stripped from a dicing film held by a pick-up device one by one and carried onto the substrate by using an adsorption jig called “collet”.
Examples of the related art that carries out this stripping step include technologies disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-184836 and 2007-42996. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-184836 discloses a technology in which dies are stripped by mounting first tossing pins installed at the four corners of each die and second tossing pins installed at the center or peripheral portion of each die and having lower ends than the ends of the first tossing pins on a pin holder and raising the pin holder.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-42996 discloses a technology in which three blocks that can be tossed higher as they are closer to the center portion of each die are installed, projections that project in the corner directions of each die and are integrated with the four corners of the outermost block are further installed, and the three blocks are tossed one by one.